Ciseaux
Ciseaux is an antagonist from the Sakura Wars series. He appears as an enemy unit in both Project X Zone titles. Crosspedia Entry Project X Zone Ciseaux One of a group of monsters who threatened the safety of Paris. Basically a large rabbit. At first glance, he might appear almost cute or endearing, but Ciseaux has a serious complex about his appearance. His primary interest is cutting up things weaker than himself with a large pair of scissors. In the past, he attacked the party and a dance contest in Paris, facing off with Ogami while riding in his Steam Beast, Prelude. Prelude A Steam Beast ridden by the monster Ciseaux. Looks like a rabbit. The three boosters on the back and the leg jump-units provide it with exceptional mobility. For weapons, it is eqquiped with ear-scissors that can attack in any direction, gatling guns, and steel balls fired by high pressure pistons. The standard tactic it employs is to quickly close the distance with a target with a big jump before attacking at close range. Project X Zone 2 One of a group of monsters who threatened the safety of Paris. Basically a large rabbit. At first glance, one might almost find him endearing. Ciseaux himself, however, is very sensitive about the cuteness of his appearance. His primary hobby is cutting up things weaker than himself with a large pair of scissors. In the past, he attacked a party and a dance contest in Paris, facing off against Ogami while riding in his Steam Beast, Prelude. Gameplay Ciseaux is a recurrent Boss Unit in Project X Zone, but in its sequel he has somewhat less relevance. He makes his debut in Chapter 6: Justice Among the Skyscrapers. In the past, he had been killed in the battle with the Paris Combat Revue at the Eiffel Tower, however, due to instability of boundary lines, he revives and appears in the post-apocalyptic Japan in 60 years from God Eater's world (a different time axis from the original world), in order to attack the heroes with his Steam Beast, Prelude, but is found by Gemini and Erica who help them defeat him and destroy the Prelude. After his defeat, he retreats towards the church and jumps in the stained glass's hole as an opportunity to escape from the heroes, but he is transported towards The World as seen at the end of Chapter 7: The .hackers, who is found by Due Flabellum who makes an alliance with him, which is confirmed in Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil. Much later, he appears in Chapter 14: Eternal Rivals in Randgriz Castle who only seeks to defeat the heroes with his fixed Prelude, steam beast platoons, monsters from Terca Lumeris as the Adephagos and Feydooms, but is defeated and once again his Prelude is destroyed, so he confirmes his alliance with Oros Phlox and retreats from the castle. He then appears in Chapter 20: The Maverick Hunters, who is interested by Skeith's powers and tries to follow him, he reveals that Skeith escaped from The World dismantling his management system, in a few words, he split up Aura in four parts, after his explanation, he summons steam beasts and his Prelude and proceeds to attack the heroes. Due later arrives with a new ally, Vile, filling the Phantom with intrigue. However, he is defeated and once again his Prelude is destroyed, so he curses once again at his opponents and retreats from Cyberspace. In Chapter 25: A Storm of Romance, he collaborates along with Oros Phlox in using the Fujisakura's spirit power as a weapon to damage several worlds with a simple blast. After the explanation, he leaves to Schlafen Celeste to find Skeith, leaving everything in the hands of Aya-me, but their plan is aborted by Ichiro and Sakura when they released their energy to the heavens, calming the Fujisakura's spirit. In Chapter 26: Warriors Beyond Reality, he could find Skeith, but he was late, since Skeith went before his eyes, so he decides to go to the same teleporter he used to chase him. Recently, he appears in Chapter 27: The Dimensional Cliff in Geo-Fortress, when Ciseaux was looking for Skeith, he was transported to the Geo-Fortress along with his army of steam beasts, so he proceeds to attack the heroes. When Vile appears, after a short talk, he threatens to kill him when he finishes killing X, so he receives his threat and he will kill Vile when he kills the Imperial Assault Force, however, he is defeated once again and retreats from the fortress. However, in Chapter 34: Is Burning Paris Again?, he appears in Paris along with Aya-me to attack the heroes, but this time, is defeated definitely, and before dying, admits that it was fun to fight the Paris Combat Revue once more and swears that he will return again, when the spiritual force returns to Paris, after this, he explodes. In Final Chapter: The Winged Wanderers, he and Prelude's clones are created by Fused Meden, along with other bosses units to attack the heroes. Sure enough, he is revived by Byaku Shin's gold chains and first appears in Chapter 20: The Power to Change Fate, appearing inside the Great Oak Tree after Shinra and their allies break through the first wall. He is excited to see the Paris Combat Revue again, and it turns out he gave Blanches to Ranmaru 2 Chapters ago. Alisa is disgusted by it and insists they become antisocial, to which Xiamou replies it would be bad if he teamed up with Ouma (Despite the fact they saw each other once or twice 3 years ago). He tells them to shut up since he never got to see the Great Oak Tree with his own eyes, and summons his Prelude to stop them. He is defeated and flees, while sure enough, Xiamou's fears are confirmed. He is seen in Chapter 25 where he is gathering shards of Kyuju Kyu's body and gets into an argument with Dokugozu, while Dokumezu breaks it up and assuring the last Phantom of Paris survivor that when all the shards are collected, they'll mutually benefit. He sees the Dragonturtle and desires to blow it up. However, reindeer come out and he gives them the shards, which they scatter all over the place angering the villains. They attack with their minions and some backup help from Dokurobo and Saya, but are defeated. Ciseaux appears again in Chapter 32: Arisu in Marvel Land where he tricked Otohime into transporting him, some Steam Beasts and Basel monsters to slow Shinra down. They lose, and he takes matters into his own hands, and later sees Ranmaru in person, along with Sheath, which Haseo calls the "Brotherhood of Bitter Bunnies". He is defeated again. He makes his final appearance in Chapter 39: So Long, My Love, where he, his Prelude, 2 Thors and an Orange II, along with Coco ★ Tapioca come from the Marvel Land amusement park, with help from the Rhythm Rogues' Dance Energy trick. He plans to get enough energy to control Paris in one fell swoop, but brushes off the heroes' concerns by saying it's Ouma and their plan they would have to worry about. He fights the heroes one last time, along with aid from Ranmaru, Dokurobo, Aya-me, Coco ★ Tapioca, and Black Hayato, but is defeated. He wonders why he can't ever hopping win, which Sakura replies is because justice always prevails no matter where evil is. Ciseaux warns that, as long as there is evil in the hearts of men in cities, the Phantoms of Paris will return to haunt them once more, saying that he'll come back to Paris to prove it, before dying again. Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto Skill List Gallery Ciseaux Solo Attack.PNG Ciseaux Multi Attack.PNG Ciseaux - Sakura Wars 3.png Ciseaux - Sakura Wars 3 Part 3.png Ciseaux - Sakura Wars 3 Evil Team.png Ciseaux Mech.png Category:Sega Category:Sakura Wars Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Category:Antagonist Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters